Forever and always
by Twi-mad
Summary: Childhood friends turned siblings turned lovers. Read on as Bella and Edward go through life and try to get past the obsticles that stand in their way.
1. preface

**A/N: heyyy, so this is my first fanfic. If you want everyone can give me ideas on how to imrpoe my writing. I'm not really an aspiring writer i just have so many ideas that i haven't come across or read on of yet. So yeah enjoy. Reviews much appreciated.  
- Bethhh**

_I hate him. I love him._ I don't know how i felt. He's a dickhead on the outside but when he opens up to me i feel like the most amazing person on the world.

If i took a star out of the sky for how many times he called me beautiful, i would have the entire night sky in my hands. If i picked a flower for how many times i told him i loved him, all flowers would be intact.

For you see i am in love with my childhood best friend but he doesn't know it. He's so famous at school and i'm just his tag along.

He could get any girl he wants and believe me he does. I just can't help but wish she was me. Sure we had had our fair share of fucking eachother but it was just harmless fun and how i wished it to be more.

You know whats on top of all this? My mom and his dad are getting married which makes everything so much more complicated _AND_ she's pregnant with his fathers child.

That is how truly fucked up my pathetic excuse of a life is.

So welcome and do enjoy the ride

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- 5 years ago - BPOV

"No Edward it's my turn on the slide!" I argued with him YET again.

"But I'm sure you had a turn while I was talking to Emmett so it my turn technically." He replied rather smugly.

"Fine!" I told him in defeat.

I'm Bella Swan. Edward is my best friend. We are both 10 and come to the park everyday. He is such a smartass and it really gets on my nerves sometimes but then he says sorry and guilt trip's me into forgiving him.

He thinks he's a vampire because he has really pale skin and his hands are always really cold. But he doesn't sparkle in the sun which means he isn't a vampire.

He is so random like the once we were deciding who got the last cookie when he started talking about where squirrels live. I laughed so hard I almost fainted and I apparently turned purple which caused him to double over in laughter. By the time my brother, Jasper, got home we were on the floor in stitches.

And this is my deepest darkest secret so keep it on the down low but I have a crush on him.

He has the most amazing green eyes which sparkle every time his sister runs around in her diaper (so cute). He has the strangest shade of bronze hair which turns a sort of red when you catch it in the sunlight. He is so perfect it's untrue. The best part is that he is my best friend and were gonna stay that way forever and always like he tells me every day when we hang out. The worst part is he is totally oblivious to my feelings. I don't mind though to be honest it makes things a whole lot less awkward.

Present – BPOV

"Edward, get the hell up. We got to be in school in like-"I glanced over at the clock. "- half an hour. Can't disappoint your lady friends can we now?" my voice flowing thick with sarcasm.

He knew I hated his ways with the women. He needed to learn to treat them with respect.

"Fuck off. They can last. I have you to satisfy me." He told me suggestively, wagging his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you forget we have the calculus test today dumbass? Some of us aren't as clever as others." I said pushing him out the bed.

This was how our mornings usually started but we didn't usually have a test so today was different.

"You're probably the smartest girl in our year so I have no idea what you're PMS-ing about." He said with the signature crooked grin which got the girls to drop their panties after 0.25 seconds. Me however it was different. It made me fall in love with him all over again.

I must have zoned out because I saw him waving his arms in front of me shouting "Bella? Earth to Bella!"

"Sorry, must've have been daydreaming."

"About someone in particular?" He winked at me before jumping out of bed.

I huffed and went to get changed and do my hair.

I'm not on of those girls who obsess over their hair and make-up. I have flawless skin for which I am grateful and my hair has curls and kinks in all the right places making getting ready for school so much quicker.

When we talked about my fashion sense though, I was more laid-back just settling for a pair of skinnys and a band tee. Sometimes I went all out and wore a skirt and a skimpy little top which wasn't too often because I would freeze my ass off out there in Forks weather. I mean it was hardly Caribbean hot but sometimes I wondered if it was actually this cold in Antarctica.

Edward however looked good in anything he wore. He could wear dish rags and still have all the ladies falling at his feet.

It amazed me how he still had them wrapped around his little finger after the way he treated them. I mean he was only civil with them when he wanted something and that something could only be done with no clothes on. I shuddered at the thought. I hated seeing him with other girls it brought me down so much and when he asked me what was up I would just say "time of the month". How he still believed that after 4 years of saying it about 3 times _a month_ I will never know.

The big reason it brought me down was because me and Edward were kind-of together but not as in boyfriend-girlfriend, more friends with benefits sort-of-thing. He is apparently oblivious to the fact that I am unbelievably in love with him. I wanted to tell him, believe me I did, it's just whenever I get the chance I just stumble of my words and tell him it doesn't matter. And my one phobia is – you won't guess what – rejection.

"Bella, darling! We need to go were already late." Edward sang up the stairs making me laugh. He always acts gay to make me laugh. It's the most hilarious thing in the world.

However my good mood changed on the way to school when I saw who we were picking up.

Eleanor.

Oh this will be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Present – BPOV

OMG! I swear if I don't strangle her by the end of the day it will honestly be a miracle. She's all 'Edward this' and 'Edward that' and 'don't you think your hair would look sexy pushed back' which she totally robbed from 'Mean Girls'. I mean seriously get your own style whore

I could've been imagining it but Edward looked totally uncomfortable and kept moving in his seat and sometimes dodged her hand whenever she tried to 'touch' him – if you know what I mean.

"Wow Edward have you been working out. Your biceps are like totally huge. I mean they're probably bigger than Emmett's now." She cooed. I scoffed, maybe a bit too loud because they both looked back at me. A faint blush came to my cheeks but nothing noticeable. "Something you want to say, _Bella._"

_Yeah! Stay the fuck way from him. You will never be woman enough for him. "No_, not at all. I just thought you may have been exaggerating slightly, I mean Emmett's are HUGE!" I licked my lips I mean sure Edward was absolutely drop-dead-gorgeous but Emmett's body was – PHWOARR. I would definitely put him at the top of my to-do-list (after Edward of-course).

Edward glared while Eleanor just stared at me in utter bewilderment as if to say 'how the fuck can you say that'. But I was right.

When we arrived at school I had about as much as I could take so I got out the car pronto and literally ran over to Alice and Rose - the sisters I found in two best friends and also the only two girls who knew about my feelings towards Edward – and screamed in utter agitation.

"If that is the standards Edward is dropping as low as now, he seriously needs to get his brain checked! I mean even Lauren or Jess would be better than her but nooooo, he has to go for extra skanky with extra boobs and extra blonde and extra thin!" I ranted.

"Well hello to you to Bella. I'm fine thanks, did really well as my first time as cheer captain yesterday and we're working on an amazing routine. How was your day?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Jeez, Bella would you get a grip. They're walking over to us and you need to calm down before they think you have some mental issue." Alice said exasperatedly while Rose coughed at the last comment. And sure enough when I looked behind me there were the God and queen-bee herself.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before speaking. "S'up?" I asked coolly which shocked me.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow "'S'up?' Who say's that anymore? It's like from the nineties or something old like that." She replied incredulously.

"I say S'up and you were made in the nineties-"

"Although I wish you weren't." Rose said quiet enough for me and Alice to hear and we started to laugh. Apparently not quiet enough though because Edward was stifling a laugh while Eleanor looked fuming.

"Whatever _Rosalie!_ Well so were you and no-one wanted you made either!" She burst out laughing at her own joke until she realised no-one was laughing with her.

Alice smirked before saying "Well it was nice talking but me and my girls must get going. Do be safe Edward. Some roads ain't very clean." She winked before dragging off me and Rose laughing.

We met Emmett and Jasper - Rose and Alice's boyfriends – by the field and giving them a run of events on what just happened. They were laughing by the end of it.

"So she seriously took what Rose said and tried to turn it against her" He asked through chuckles. I nodded. "Told you everyone wanted to be like you babe," Emmett winked.

"Don't I know it," Rose sighed. She really was the most vain person I know but she was absolutely amazing when you got to know her.

Rose was absolutely amazing. She had long blonde hair that cascaded down her back in curls. She had the most amazing figure. Slim and slender. She also had the most amazing boobs (not to sound lesbian our anything) but seriously they were like not huge but not small either. Lucky cow.

Alice was the total opposite but as just as perfect in her own way. She had short, black, spiky hair and was extremely petite a 4'11. Her body wasn't as good as Rose's but it fit her perfectly. She would just look totally out of proportion if she did anything to it.

Emmett – Rose's boy – was really built. He had huge muscles and a proper lush body. Like the ones the people who use steroids have. But Emmett's was all real. He had short, curly, dark hair which felt amazing when you ran your hand through it. I constantly had to - it was like and addiction. He told me he didn't mind and as long as Rose didn't either, he was okay with it.

Jasper Hale. Don't get me started on him. He was Alice's boyfriend and totally gorgeous. He had a dirty blonde coloured hair which was amazingly curly. I adored it (yes I do seem to have an obsession with hair) and always loved to straighten it and when he did it looked proper lush. He was built but not as built as Emmett and was absolutely perfect for Alice.

Then there was me. Don't get me wrong, I am pretty. Just not amazingly beautiful like my besties.

Oh yeah. And Emmett and Jasper were the only two boys who knew about Edward as well. What they boys or girls didn't know was that I and Edward had a very... physical relationship. We just aren't a couple. I sighed audibly and everyone looked at me. Man, I always zone out at the wrong times.

"Thinking about something – or should I say _someone_ – in particular Bel-larr?" Emmett winked.

"Pshhh, what are you talking about Em-larr?" I looked around nervously for some kind of distraction. "Oh look a squirrel's home." WTF made me say that?

Gosh, I really need help.

"I don't see why you don't tell him Bella. He loves you too. And it's only you that doesn't see it..." Oh god. Here we go another one of Alice's lectures. This is where I don't bother to listen anymore 'cuz I've heard it all 50 times before. She finally shut-up and I rolled my eyes then the bell went. Saved by the bell – how cliché.

Not quite saved though. First class – English with the God himself.

Wow. They aren't joking when they say life is unfair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 – Present – BPOV**

**I really liked English. 1) Because I was good at it and 2) because Edward worked with and sat next to me all the time in this lesson.**

**But no! It doesn't work like that this lesson because stupid fucking Eleanor happened. I swear she doesn't know when to stop. First she sits on Edward's lap then when I try to take a seat she tells me she's sitting there and Edward doesn't even stick up for me. I swear the nerve that boy has. AND to top it all off, I have to sit next to Mike Newton.**

**I have no idea who I hate most right now. Lauren, Mike or even Edward. I mean seriously i know we don't act like were together at school but he could at least act like a decent human being around me. I swear sometimes i could shoot him.**

**The entire lesson Mike was trying to cop a feel and after the 17th**** time i raged and told him to fuck off. Of course i had to shout it and let the teacher hear me and not only that but Lauren, Edward, Mike **_**and**_** me have detention together at lunch.**

**We all went to it after the rest of our classes flew by (well for me anyway) but no teacher was there. So we left.**

********

**At lunch we all hung out in the parking lot 'cuz there was fuck all to do inside and queen-bee just had to follow us.**

"**Look at what the cat dragged in." Rose muttered. Me and Emmett snickered.**

"**Queen-bee and her drones. Seriously what does Edward see in her." Alice mumbled.**

"**Well all i can seem to see is her tits 'cuz nothin' else is appealing i don't think." They all stared at me. "Not bein' a lemon or anything but seriously that is all guys see in her." They all said 'yeah' before the school-slags came over.**

"**What the fuck do you want Barbie?" I shouted.**

"**You look a bit windswept. Another blow-job?" Alice smirked.**

**Eleanor glared before answering. "No but i can get boys to want me to give them blow-jobs which is more than i can say for you...things."**

"**Yeah, course, that's why me and Ali both have long term boyfriends and you don't." Rose laughed.**

"**What about Bella over here?" One of her minions asked.**

"**Bella has a few lads looking her way. What about Jacob, Bells? I hear he is totally into you." Alice grinned.**

"**Oh my gosh. I totally forgot. I'm goin' over his house tonight while Billy goes over my dad's house, meaning **_**we**_** get the house to ourselves." I licked my lips. Jacob was no Edward but, damn, he was fine.**

"**Jacob **_**Black**_**?!" Eleanor shouted while gawking at me while Edward just stood with fire in his eyes. I swear if looks could kill...**

"**The one and only." I grinned smugly. Eleanor always had a bit of a thing for Jacob. She said he was the spit image of Taylor Lautner who she has, in my opinion, a very unhealthy obsession with.**

"**Well... whatever minger. Me and Edward were just heading home now to finish off what we started this morning. Right baby?" Eleanor cooed.**

**I was seeing red. What the fuck did he do with her this morning? Aren't I enough to satisfy him? If he fucking thinks that I'm coming over tonight he can definitely think again. **

**Edward glanced back and forth between me and Eleanor before answering "Erm...well my mom is going away next week and I sort of wanted to spend time with her before she leaves."**

**What? No she wasn't. They were both staying round mine while their living room was being redone. What a load of bull-**

**Wait! Did he just blow her off? Did Edward Cullen turn down sex with Eleanor – queen bee and the school slag – so that he didn't upset me? Wow! I never would've thought Edward would have done that. I am truly shocked.**

"**Oh...erm, okay. That's fine I knew that anyway. I was just making sure." Lauren looked truly upset. Well, sex with Edward was amazing. She never had him before. She honestly doesn't know what she is missing out on.**

**Alice, Edward and I headed to Art for last period before finally heading home.**

"**So where's your mom going Edward?" Alice asked.**

"**Oh...um. I don't actually know. Somewhere in Scotland I think it is for some conference." Edward muttered unsurely. What happened to his untouched facade?**

"**Oh, right." Alice said totally unconvinced. I decided to save him.**

"**So what we doing the weekend? My dad just got me 6 tickets to 'Drag me to hell' so maybe we could head to the cinemas?" I asked.**

"**OH MY GOD!" Alice practically shouted while Mrs Kite gave her a disapproving look. She mouthed 'sorry' before continuing more quietly. "You don't know how long I have waited for this film to come out. Jasper says it will scare me but I adore scary films" it's true, she does. "and I totally need to see this." She started bouncing in her seat while me and Edward burst out laughing.**

"**Okay, okay. We'll ask the others later. What about you Eddie?" He glared at me. He hated it when people called him Eddie and although it annoyed he let me call it him.**

"**Yeah sure I'll come. Sound like fun." He smiled before returning to his work.**

"**What the fuck is Eleanor doing? Guys look outside." Me and Edward looked outside and Eleanor had formed a conga line while a very frustrated Mr Dixon stared at them shouting profanities at them.**

**She waved up at Edward when she noticed she had his attention. He waved back unsurely before turning back and talking to us.**

"**God, I need to get rid of her she is so clingy. I really do not like her but she follows me around like a lost fucking puppy and hangs on to me for dear life." Edward looked disgusted and if I wasn't so pissed off with Eleanor I would've laughed.**

**Me and Alice looked at each other before smiling and whisper shouting "Jacob!" **

"**What?" Edward asked dumbfounded.**

"**Eleanor likes Jacob and he has a bit of a thing for her to. Tell her she can come over your house and give her Jacob's address. She will be giggling and flirting like the school-girl she is with him and he won't keep his hands off her." Me and Alice hi-fived each other before turning towards a very relieved Edward.**

"**Well that's good. Man you guys are amazing." Edward chuckled.**

"**It's a gift." Me and Alice shrugged before bursting out into fits of giggles. Edward just shook his head.**

**So that's what we did. I called Jake and told him to be expecting a very open visitor while Edward gave Eleanor his "address".**

**If I thought Eleanor was happy when Edward asked her to come over. She was ecstatic when I went and told Edward Jake had cancelled on me. Wow she really liked him.**

**Me and Edward drove back to my place since no-one was back and it was time we talked about all of this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: BPOV – Flashback

It was a gorgeous sunny day and I absolutely loved it. Me and Edward were out in his heated pool and we were having a blast. We were splashing each other as Emmett and Alice practically dived on top of us.

We played a game to see who could be knocked off each others shoulders first. It was Edward and me against Emmett and Alice. They won, no-one could compare with Emmett's muscles. For a 10 year old they were huge.

It started to get a bit chilly so we went inside. Edward and I went upstairs while Alice and Emmett stayed downstairs.

We were hanging in Edward's room when it all happened.

"So do you have a crush on anyone Bella?" Edward pondered.

"Erm... no," I told him unsurely he started to believe me but then my blush gave me away.

"Yeah you do. Bella's got a crush! Bella's got a crush." He chanted around the room.

"Do not." I groaned

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too and you know it."

I leaned against the chair and folded my arms. "So what if I do?" I asked?

"You need to tell me. Pwetty pwease Bella tell your best buddy – Edward- who Bella likes. I won't tell anyone. Pinky promise." He stuck his pinky out.

"I don't want to 'cuz it's embarrassing."

"It's me isn't it?" He joked but he didn't understand how true the words were.

"No..." I mumbled.

"You wanna know a secret Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked up curiously and he crashed his soft lips against mine. They melded against mine perfectly like fate was telling us we were meant for each other. Nothing at all compared to the feelings in the pit of my stomach right now and all too soon he pulled away.

"I like you too." He whispered against my lips before placing another quick peck on my lips and smiling his signature crooked-grin.

BPOV – Present

I was about out of my 10-year-old paradise when Edward was waving in front of me.

I blushed before saying sorry.

"Bella..." Uh-oh, this didn't sound good.

I gulped "Yes." I kept my poker face

"I think..." He took a deep breath. "I think I want our relationship to go public."

I stared at him in amazement. No way! No way, no way, no way! Edward Cullen wanted I, Bella Swan, to tell people about _our_ relationship.

"But I don't want our parents to find out. You know what my mom's like and no offence but your dad scares me." He chuckled nervously.

I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before whispering "Okay." We made-out and did some more x-rated stuff but not sex. We never did that round his house. It was like some sort of unspoken rule. We only ever got to third base round his house for some reason, I never questioned it though.

We made our way down stairs after dressing and smoothing out our clothes. "Hey mom, Charlie." Edward greeted.

"How's it goin' kids? Fancy Chinese tonight?" Charlie grinned.

My stomach growled ferociously at the mention of Chinese rather embarrassingly. Everyone chuckled at my blush. "Guess that's a yeah." Charlie laughed.

****

The next few days had been absolute bliss. Edward and me holding hands, kissing holding each other whenever we liked. Our friends were acting as if nothing was different than a few days ago. Maybe a few smirks or sly glances from Alice and Rose but that was to be expected. Emmett and Jasper seemed truly happy for us and I was grateful for that.

Everyone stared in the hall. Boys seemed to look at Edward with envy for some reason and the girls just glared at me as if I was some form of evil. There were lots of rumours as well though. Some people said I was using him, others said we were doing it just to please the 'rentals but there were some who banged the nail right on the head say we have been at it for quite some time. We were just keeping it a secret to appease everyone.

Edward and me drove back in his Volvo back to his place. We decided tonight we would tell the folks. I really didn't know who was more nervous and mine only seemed to heighten when we got there.

We went inside only to see Esme and Charlie fidgeting rather uncomfortably on the sofa. Edward and me raised an eyebrow at each other before sitting down on the love-seat.

Charlie started to speak "Erm...kids we have some good news." Charlie forced a tight smile which I saw right through.

"Yes, we have some amazing news which I am thrilled about." Okay what the hell was happening?

"Well, Edward, Bella, Esme and I have been thinking a lot the past few days and have realised we need to tell you that-"

"We're getting married!" Esme cut in.

Did the room just get 10 times smaller? Either that or I had just found out Edwards mom and my dad were getting married meaning-

"Were gonna be step-siblings!?" Edward shouted.

"Yes won't that be lovely Edward? You and Bella have been friends all your life now you're even closer." You have absolutely no idea Esme.

"Now we understand that you may want to have some time to think about this but I thought you should know that we have been engaged for quite a while and are getting married in a month." Charlie blurted out.

I stared in open-mouthed shock at them. I'm sure my jaw hit the floor. My world had just been shook, stirred and served up in a glass. Edward, my lover, and I were becoming brother and sister.

When I looked over at him, he seemed to be having problems breathing. I grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell are we gonna do Edward?" I shouted maybe a bit too loud but loud enough to snap him out of his trance.

"What can we do Bella? We can't tell them not to get married, they would hate us but if we become siblings there is no way we could carry this, us, on." He breathed.

I gulped and tried to keep the tears at bay. This couldn't be happening. The entire reason of my existence was telling me we couldn't carry on time together.

"At least in public." He said. What? Was he saying we would have to go back to how it was before?

"How?" I near-enough mouthed.

"Tell everyone it wasn't working and we break up. Simple as." He seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Don't you think people get suspicious if we break up and then suddenly a month later we brother and sister." We both shuddered at the last words.

"So what if they do. We will just tell them to get lives rather than spread things about ours. It has fuck all to do with them and it never will." He told me.

"If you're sure about this Edward. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about this. If you do, tell me please." I whispered through my tears. Wow I didn't even know I was crying.

"Don't cry my beautiful Bella. I only want you. You complete my life, my world and most of all my heart. You are my true other half and Bella?"

"Yes..." I breathed.

"I love you." He rested his forehead against mine and whispered the words I had longed to hear from him since the second I realised I loved him.

My breath caught in my throat. I could finally tell him how he meant to me without thinking I would make a fool out of myself but the words wouldn't seem to come out.

After what felt like a life time I whispered "I love you too." back.


End file.
